The present invention relates to a seating assembly having a bench configuration and a table configuration. Benches offer a convenient means for sitting to enjoy the outdoor scenery. Picnic tables are ideal for people gathering together to share meals and beverages. Benches are typically accompanied with a backrest for additional support and comfort, while picnic tables commonly forgo a backrest for easier accessibility. Typically, benches and picnic tables are sold as separate outdoor pieces. Various convertible benches/tables are available to provide the benefits of both, but suffer from numerous issues. For example, convertible benches/tables are commonly constructed from a metal frame, which can be less desirable for consumers seeking furniture with a natural aesthetic. Other assemblies may suffer from stability issues, or are difficult and cumbersome to switch between configurations. Thus, there remains a need for a convertible bench/picnic table that is easy to install while constructed to remain sturdy in either configuration.